1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an equalization system, and more particularly to an adaptive equalization system for the receiver of the high-speed signal transmission system.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the high-speed serial signal transmission system, after the signal sent by the sender passes through various signal channels, the signal quality is subjected to different degrees of wear and tear affected by the transmission characteristics of the signal channels, thereby increasing the difficulty of receiving the signal by the receiver.
To compensate the effect of the signal channel on the transmission signal, an equalizer is needed in the receiver. Owing to different attenuation characteristics of the signal channels, it is necessary to provide an equalization system which is capable of automatically adjusting the frequency characteristics.